The Vacation On The Mysterious Island(complete)
by Izy
Summary: Well it's 100% S+S. The whole class are going on a trip to an island. Um, and Tomoyo went to England with her mother, S+S is a very romantic couple and yet so cute. In this story s+s caught in an adventure. What's waiting for them on that Island. Check it
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Force Arrives  
__________________  
  
Hi, this is my first article so I still need to learn more. Hope you guys will help me and if you guys don't like my article or you wanna critic it, I'm happy to hear it. Please send it to my e-mail address sun_nani@mesra.net. So many e-mail, but I always check them all. This story is based from the manga version of Carcaptor Sakura and a little part from the anime version. Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me it belongs to Clamp and Nakayoshi so please don't sue me. This story is about Sakura and her whole class except Tomoyo (her mother took her to England for the whole summer) was going to summer vacation at an Island called The Stone Island. This happens when Sakura is sixteen (Syaoran already came back from Hong Kong).  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
One night, at Sakura's house.   
"Sakura."Fujitaka  
"Yes, father." Sakura  
"When are you going to the island?" Fujitaka  
"Tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning." Sakura  
"Here, some pocket money for you, you may need 'em." Fujitaka  
Then he handed a ten thousand-yen to Sakura  
"Thanks!" Sakura  
Then she hugs her father.   
  
The next day, she has finish packing her cloth; she was ready to go. Her brother gives her a ride to her school. At the school gate,  
"Now, take care of yourself." Touya  
"Okay." Sakura  
Then Syaoran came to her from the bus.  
"Hi, Sakura need some help?" Syaoran  
"Thanks." Sakura  
Sakura was happy to see him but not Touya, he was really angry to see Syaoran.  
"One more thing, Sakura. I don't wanna see you hanging around with that brat! Hey, brat, stay away from my sister!" Touya  
"Try me! Nothing gonna separate me from her not even you." Syaoran   
Then they glared at each other until Sakura got into them.  
"Stop it you guys, you are just like cats and dogs. And Touya, he's not a brat." Sakura  
"In my eyes he'd always be a brat!" Touya  
"I'm not a brat!" Syaoran  
"Stop it Touya. Oh no, the bus gonna leave soon. See ya Touya." Sakura  
"Bye." Touya  
Then he leaves the school. Meanwhile, Sakura is putting her baggage in the bus and then they are ready to go. It took three hours for them to arrive at the Jetty and thirty minutes to the island by ferry. At last they arrives at the Stone Island. Sakura was so happy that she quickly put her baggage in her cabin change into her swimwear and jump into the sea. Everyone laughs seeing her action.   
"Hey, Sakura, what's the rush?" Syaoran  
"Nothing, it's just I love the sea really much." Sakura  
"You look really cute when you said that." Syaoran  
"Hmm, it's pity that Tomoyo can't join us. But I bet she had a great time with her mother." Sakura  
Syaoran look at Sakura and smile at her. Sakura blush when she saw Syaoran smiling at her (cos' he doesn't really smile much). That night, the whole class is having a campfire and they started to talk about ghost story. And this freaks Sakura the most. Then she ran towards the beach. Syaoran was following her. Then she sits on the beach. Syaoran sit beside her.  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran  
"Um, just sitting around not much." Sakura  
"I know you're afraid of ghost story. So please don't hide it from me okay." Syaoran  
"Alright, so wanna walk around this island?" Sakura  
"Sure." Syaoran  
Then they walk around the island (It's not really big). It was strictly midnight, Sakura and Syaoran still hasn't return to their cabin. The both of them were sitting on the beach talking.   
"Sakura, your brother is gonna hate me forever, aren't him?" Syaoran  
"Of course not, he just can't forget the day when you're trying to take away the Clowcard from me. And it gonna take some times." Sakura  
"Did you still hate me for that incident?" Syaoran  
"What makes you think I hate you? If I hate you, I will never accepted your love." Sakura  
"Sakura, you're so nice." Syaoran  
Sakura just smile to him. Suddenly Syaoran held her face near his face and kiss her on the lips. Sakura was really surprised but she then replies to his reaction (I never have done it).   
"I…I never thought you were so brave to do that. Wait till my brother sees this. Ha ha." Sakura   
"If he saw what I just did to you, I can't imagine what he do to me." Syaoran  
"Em, maybe he gonna cut your head off." Sakura  
"I don't care what ever he do to me as long as he doesn't separated us." Syaoran  
"Oh, that so sweet." Sakura  
Then she kisses his cheeks.  
"Hmm, I'm tired, lets go back to the cabin." Syaoran  
"Okay." Sakura  
Then they both walk to their cabin. Before they entered the cabin Sakura says good night to Syaoran and he replies it. Suddenly a black figure appears from no where. And it says…  
"What a great power they have, I must have It." the figure  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Stay tune for more!!! 


	2. 2

Hi, how was the last part? I'm apologising about the delay of 'HORERU'. I've done writing it but it's in my dad's notebook and my sister took it for about 2-3 month. And now I'm stuck using this old PC (bought it in 1996 and the notebook on 2000).  
so I do hope to get a bit reviews. Well at least 5 of em'. Okay now enjoy.   
  
This story is definitely short. I do not own CCS unless my mom is the benefactor of CLAMP. So please don't sue me. I'm a poor girl I've just lost my wallet and $48.  
So sad!!!!!!!! Wa wa wa..................  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, the teachers set some activity for the whole class. The activities are scuba diving, find the most unusual shell, catch the fish and find a cave on the island. Sakura were chose to find a cave on the island. She was paired with Syaoran (that was lucky), she was so happy to be paired with Syaoran. The both of them walk into the dark site of the island; Sakura was really scared that she holds Syaoran's hand tightly. It's lucky Syaoran brought his torch light with him, so it's not gonna be very dark (let me give you a description about that place. It was very dark and really gives you Goosebumps all over your body). Suddenly they saw something really dark (looks like a black hole), the both of them then walk to it and it was a cave. That means they had accomplished their missions. Then they turn back to the way they came from. It has been thirty minutes they walk around finding the way out but still no sign of even the sun light is no where to be seen.  
Sakura was really worried about it, then her tears started to drops like a broken pearl.  
"Sakura, are you alright. Don't cry." Syaoran  
"We're never gonna get out of here." Sakura  
"No that's not true, if we can come in why can't we get out." Syaoran  
"I'm scared." Sakura  
"Don't worry, I'll always be with you." Syaoran  
Then he hugs Sakura, and she stops crying. Suddenly a black figure appears in front of them.  
"Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Heilang. I'm the cave guardian." the figure  
"Black Wolf?" Syaoran  
"Huh? What did you mean, Syaoran?" Sakura  
"What I meant is his name means Black Wolf in Chinese." Syaoran   
"Which cave did you guard?" Sakura  
"The one you just saw thirty minutes ago." Heilang  
"You mean the black hole?" Syaoran  
"Exactly." Heilang  
"Since you'd live here, can you tell us how to get out of this place?" Sakura  
Then Heilang smile evilly and look toward Sakura's eye. Sakura looks a bit shock, Syaoran sense something was very wrong about Heilang that he shook Sakura.  
"Sakura, don't look into his eyes, his evil!" Syaoran  
"Syaoran, help me, I…I can't help myself from looking trough his eyes." Sakura  
"Sakura! Hey, what have you done to her!" Syaoran  
"I'm just borrowing her. You don't mind don't ya? Bye." Heilang  
"No! You can't do that!" Syaoran  
"Syaoran, help!" Sakura  
"Sakura!" Syaoran  
Then Sakura and Heilang vanish in front of Syaoran's very eyes. Some how when they were gone, Syaoran found the exit from the forest.   
  
Then he went out the forest. Then he ran to his cabin and he was preparing all the things he's bringing to the forest.   
"I will save you, Sakura. No matter how hard it be I will do it." Syaoran  
He still doesn't notices that someone was watching his action from a tree, it was Heilang.  
"Save her? In your dreams! Ha ha ha." Heilang  
Then he vanishes himself, meanwhile Sakura was in the cave (she was really scared), then suddenly Heilang appears in front of her.  
"Are you comfortable?" Heilang  
"Let me go! What did you want with me?" Sakura  
"Hmm, good question." Heilang  
"What did you mean?" Sakura  
"See here, the truth is I wanted your power. I sense great power in you and that boy and one more thing, I sense something more in you. That's why I took you. And you're a girl that makes my job easier." Heilang  
"Something more? You mean the, Clowcards?" Sakura  
"What, you've got the Clowcard? How could it be? A harmless girl like you have those kind of things." Heilang  
Heilang started to increase his voice.  
"Yes, I do." Sakura  
"Who gave it to you?" Heilang  
"I…" Sakura  
"So you must have known Clow-san, don't you?" Heilang  
"How did you know Clow-san?" Sakura  
"Of course I know him! Every magician in the world knows him. He's the greatest magician in the world. Now you must've know where he is now." Heilang  
"But his already dead." Sakura  
"What! That's not true, he can't be dead! Tell me the truth or I'll kill you, speak up!" Heilang  
Sakura was so scared when Heilang shouted at her.  
"It's true. No matter how great he is, he is still a normal human being. Everyone is gonna die when it's time for them to go." Sakura  
"If what you said is true then hand down the Clowcards or be killed." Heilang  
"No, I rather be killed then giving it to you, demon!" Sakura  
"You…how dare you, I will kill you but not now. You still have some use for me" Heilang  
"What…what did you mean?" Sakura  
Then Heilang look at her,   
"Look into my eyes and obey me." Heilang  
"No, I will not be your slave! Syaoran, help me!" Sakura  
"Why is it not working? Looks like I gotta use the hard way. If you don't wanna hand the card then you'll use the card for me." Heilang  
Then he holds Sakura's shoulder and gave her some drinking potion. Sakura try as hard as she can to refuse it but she wasn't strong enough to fight him. At the end she was being force to drink it.   
"Let me go! No……………! Syaoran!!" Sakura  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry if this story sucks. Please don't flame me! I'm still a new writer and I'm learning. 


	3. last

Now this is the last chapter. So please don't flame if it's too short or too bad. I do not Own CCS. I only own Heilang. And don't steal him away from me unless with permisions.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran was just out side the forest; he's ready to save Sakura.  
"Sakura, wait for me I'll save you." Syaoran (wow so romantic)  
Syaoran then entered the forest, he tried to find the way to the cave again cos' Heilang must've been there with Sakura. Then suddenly a voice cried for help was all over the forest. Syaoran recognize the voice.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran  
It was Sakura's voice and it came from the darkest side of the forest. Syaoran quickly ran towards where the voice came from. And finally he found the owner of the voice.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran  
"You came!" Sakura  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran  
"I'm fine!" Sakura  
Syaoran felt like there's something different about her. Suddenly Heilang appeared behind Sakura.  
"But you're not! Get him, my slave!" Heilang  
Sakura suddenly attacked Syaoran. Syaoran was very shock about her action, cos' it seems like she was another person.  
"Your slave? Sakura, what got in to you? You devil, what have you done to her?" Syaoran  
She doesn't answer him. She kept on attacking him.  
"She's my slave now. Sakura, I want you to kill him now." Heilang  
"Yes, master." Sakura  
"Sakura, don't! Don't you know me?" Syaoran  
Then she releases her key and called out it to be the sealing wand. She then summons the sword and fight Syaoran with it. Syaoran fight her as hard as he could and try not to harm her. Heilang was laughing out loud.  
"Give up all your power to me or your girlfriend gonna kill you! Hahaha!" Heilang  
"Never! Sakura, stop it! Don't you recognize me!" Syaoran  
Suddenly Sakura stop her move and begin to act strangely.  
"No...I can't…!" Sakura  
"Sakura!" Syaoran  
"Stupid girl! I order you to kill him now!" Heilang  
"No…I will not obey you! Syaoran, kill me before I kill you!" Sakura  
"What? No way I'm gonna kill you! You know I love you, so fight it if you love me…you can do it!" Syaoran  
"So romantic but this is not the time for romance! My slave, kill him!" Heilang  
"No………!" Sakura  
"Then I'll kill him with my own hands! Haiya……!" Heilang  
"It's not so easy to kill me!" Syaoran  
Suddenly Heilang throw a black light towards Sakura and she screams.  
"Syao…ran…(read this like you were really in pain)" Sakura  
Then she falls to the ground. Syaoran became more panic when he saw what had just happen to Sakura.  
"Sakura! What have you done to her, you devil?!" Syaoran  
"I just put her in one of my most powerful spell. She is gonna die on the next 24 hours, and you can't do anything to save her. Hahaha!" Heilang  
"What?! I'm gonna kill you!" Syaoran  
"Try me!" Heilang  
"I'm gonna save you Sakura, just stay still!" Syaoran  
"In your dreams, Hahaha!" Heilang   
Then suddenly Sakura move a bit and Syaoran was really happy to see this.   
"(Read this like you were really in pain) Syao…ran…I can't last longer…it's too pain…ful…I just wanna say…good bye…I hope…we'll meet again…in the other life…time…please take care of…my father and my…brother…and also don't forget about…Tomoyo…sayonara…argh…" Sakura  
Then she was silent and also Syaoran when he hears and saw what had happen. He stands stood like a tree not knowing what to do. Then Heilang spoke.  
"Huh, such a word so touching…NOT…! Hahaha, already dead? The fun just begin Hahaha!" Heilang  
Then Syaoran went towards Sakura. He's tears are falling trough his cheeks. Then he held her to his arms and hugs her.  
"Sakura, are you alright? Please answer me! No…! You can't leave me here alone! Sakura, no…!" Syaoran  
Then he stared straight towards Heilang. Heilang started to feel weird trough Syaoran's look to him.  
"What are you staring at?" Heilang  
"This is all your fault! You cause Sakura's death; I will have revenge for that. Lightning! Haiyaa!" Syaoran  
"You can never beat me!" Heilang  
"I can! With the help of the Sakura card. Sakura please lend me your cards." Syaoran  
Then he took all the cards in Sakura's pocket. He uses the shadow to create Heilang own shadow to fight Heilang. Heilang was surprise to see this that Syaoran was able to control the card perfectly.  
"How'd… you can control it?!" Heilang  
"Of course I can, I learn to control it all my life! Now pay for what you've done to her! Lightning!" Syaoran  
The lightning went straight towards Heilang and the lightning got him injured.  
"Arg… you! I never get injured like this before, I will make you suffer!" Heilang  
"You've already make me suffer!" Syaoran  
Then he took out all the cards and say….  
"All of the Sakura card, I command you to destroy that devil!" Syaoran  
All the cards change into their true forms and start attacking Heilang. Heilang was really surprise about it, because Syaoran can control all the card perfectly. Lastly, Heilang can't do anything more cos' he has no more energy and he was destroy by all the Sakura cards.  
"I'll be back!" Heilang  
That was his last word. Syaoran returns all the cards to it card form. Then suddenly the sunshine can be seen all over the forest and Syaoran brings Sakura's body to the beach side and started crying.  
"Sakura, open your eyes. You can't leave!" Syaoran  
Then Syaoran remembered something that Heilang said before; she'll be dead in the next 24 hours. Hahaha! That was the word Heilang had said before so that means that Sakura still have a chance to live. Syaoran was really happy but he didn't know how to wake her up. Then he bring her to his cabin, it was lucky that Syaoran got a personal cabin so it was only him alone in his cabin. Then he lay Sakura's body on the bed. Then he holds her hand that was starting to be icy cool.  
"Oh, Sakura what should I? What should I do to save you? Oh no, the time! We only have 15 hours left!" Syaoran  
Then he kisses her lips and hugs her. Then suddenly Sakura's hand started to move. Syaoran was very surprise about it and lays her down. Then Sakura slowly open her eyes. She stared at Syaoran's face with her shining green eyes.   
"I…? Why am I here?" Sakura  
"I brought you here, Sakura you're alive. I'm so happy!" Syaoran  
Then he hugs her.  
"Hey, I can't breath." Sakura  
Then Syaoran quickly put off his hands around Sakura.  
"Oops, sorry." Syaoran  
"It's nothing." Sakura  
Then they hug each other and they kiss.  
  
-----@ ~~~~~~The End~~~~~~ @-----  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's all folk, I'll continued writing another story. Did you enjoy the story? If there's any complaint please send it to my e-mail okay! Sayonara! And don't forget R+R onegai!!  
Bubye! Selamat Tinggal & jumpa lagi!  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  



End file.
